


Here's to Bad Ideas

by drakonlily



Series: Stag [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Gen, bad ideas is a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:03:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakonlily/pseuds/drakonlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cannot fix everyone who is broken, Doctor Bloom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here's to Bad Ideas

Alana Bloom wasn't exactly the sort to have wild flights of fancy. She knew that she had an itch to care for people. It was why she became a psychiatrist to begin with. If, in her professional life, Bloom could help broken people assemble themselves then it would be easier to keep it out of her private life. 

But when he held her and told her to stop thinking so hard her common sense just fled out the hole in his chimney. The glaring hole in Will Graham's chimney was a physical testament to how extremely unhinged he truly was. She knew they would be a train wreck when their lips touched. She knew that when she pulled him closer. She would try to fix him, he would resent her. She would feel blocked and defeated due to failed attempts. 

There was no fixing Will Graham, he needed someone who could simply handle him how he was. Perhaps it meant that he would always be somewhat alone. And Bloom knew that wasn't her fault. She was going to refuse to allow herself to feel bad for it. 

"You look like you could use a ladies night." Beverly Katz leaned in Bloom's doorway. "You've been having man issues all day." 

"I have not." Bloom didn't snap or glare but she did cross her arms and let a rush of air out of her nose. 

"Look, Why don't you go with Jimmy and me for a few rounds. Promise, we won't bite you." Katz had a natural strut to her as she walked into Bloom's office. "We are so not the blackmailing type." 

Bloom smiled and stood up. "Well you have such trustworthy faces." 

"Oh, it's not that. We know we have way more embarrassing stories than you ever could." 

That earned a laugh. "You didn't know me in undergrad." 

"So that's a yes?"

Bloom had to admit that it was a much better idea than debating Graham alone in her head. 

-+-

"Nope nope. Take this." 

"What ...is it?" Bloom turned the shot over in her hand. It was obviously tequila of some sort but there was an odd green color to it. "Midori and tequila?"

"It's called a 'bad idea'. Every time you think that you should call him, we get you one of these." Price had a dark sort of wit that he typically allowed Zi to overshadow. It wasn't that he felt cowed over by the other man as much as they had an understanding brotherhood about them. 

"And Jimmy is the reigning king of all bad ideas." Katz lifted her own bad idea in the air for a cheers. The three of them downed the shot and made a combination of faces. "So-" Katz sipped her beer "-do we know your bad idea?"

"This is not professional." Bloom responded.

"That would be a yes, then." Price shrugged. "It's okay, the whole department's incestuous with the aside of Big Poppa."

Bloom choked a bit on her beer. "E-excuse me?"

"We've got nicknames for everyone in the department." Katz explained. "Crawford is Big Poppa, Doctor Lecter is Sexy Lexy, silly stuff." 

"...do I have one?"

"Of course." 

Silence dragged out between the three of them before Price finally broke down into a laugh. "Va Va Bloom." 

Well, that was flattering at least. "Sexy Lexy? You're _kidding_ me." She could picture Lecter's face. It would be equal parts amused, flattered, and mildly horrified. He hated looking silly. 

"Well he is." Price shrugged. 

This was, actually, exactly what Bloom needed. Just some relaxing banter, nothing that had complicated trap doors and hidden agendas. Nothing that potentially had monsters lurking under it. "Does Will have one?"

Both Price and Katz arched their eyebrows at each other before Katz waved for three more shots. "So... is that your bad idea?"

"Of course not!" Bloom almost stuck to her guns then sighed. The shots arrived and she lifted hers. "To Will Graham." She stacked her shot glasses into each other and sighed. "I know it's a bad idea, that's why I'm here and not pretending that I can fix him." 

"No one can be fixed by vagina therapy. Trust me, I've tried." Katz pointed a finger at Bloom for emphasis. "He's sexy as hell, but there is not enough sexy to make up for crazy." 

"Or giant cock." Price agreed. 

Bloom blushed crimson. "What?!"

"Oh come on, we've all spent enough time staring at him to get the gist!" Price wasn't blushing in the slightest. In fact, he sipped his beer in an almost regal manner. "Anaconda" When Bloom looked entirely scandalized Price shrugged in surrender. "What? He uses our gym." 

"I need laid." Bloom declared. 

"Story of my life." Katz agreed. "What about Sexy Lexy? There's something going on there. I'm perceptive."

"Hannibal and I are merely friendly." Though she had turned over his question of an affair for some time after he made it. She knew that it wouldn't be anything other than that either, an affair. But the lack of strings, dependence, and possible possessiveness were comforting. Just a fling, maybe. A weekend to get whatever was wound up in her belly out so she could focus. 

"Alana, that's the kind of friendly that you hole up with for a weekend on the coast." Price cut into her thoughts. "What could it hurt. He's by far less likely to stalk you in the parking lot." 

"Jimmy! Will isn't _dangerous_." Why was she so defensive of him, hadn't she been thinking the exact same thing?

"Never said he was. At a distance. You can just look at him and appreciate how pretty he is." 

"What's your dating life like, Jimmy?"

Price cleared his throat but Katz cut in "Oh, let me tell you a story." 

-+-

She wasn't drunk. That much Bloom could be certain of. She was feeling quite tipsy however, by the time she left the bar and flagged down a taxi. There was no way that she could make it home tonight. She flipped her iPhone out and swallowed. It wasn't really late. She knew that Lecter was awake. Well, now or never.

"Doctor Bloom, I trust all is well?" 

"So, about that affair..."

**Author's Note:**

> I really like Team Science in the show and I also realized that I was not writing hardly enough Dr Bloom. So I fixed it.


End file.
